Pet Skill List
Ultimate skills ATTACK SKILLS: Ultimate Flamestrike: Fire Attribute can attack 6 targets in range, Deals Fire Damage equal to 150% of the pet's physical and magic attack to up to 6 enemies and deals bonus damage equal to pet's race damage to monsters. Ultimate Thunderstorm: Light Attribute can attack 6 targets in range, Deals Fire Damage equal to 150% of the pet's physical and magic attack to up to 6 enemies and deals bonus damage equal to pet's race damage to monsters. Ultimate Charged Strike: Deals the damage equal to 2 times the attack to enemy,and deals bonus damage equal to pet's race damage. Ultimate Blizzard: Ice attribute can attack 6 targets in range, Deals Fire Damage equal to 150% of the pet's physical and magic attack to up to 6 enemies and deals bonus damage equal to pet's race damage to monsters. Ultimate Sacred Flame: Deals 20% Physical and 20% Magic Damage to up to 6 nearby targets twice every 2 sec, for 10 sec., ignoring the target's Defense. Also reduces target's Accuracy by 35%. Ultimate Shadow Shroud: Dark attribute can attack 6 targets in range, Deals Fire Damage equal to 150% of the pet's physical and magic attack to up to 6 enemies and deals bonus damage equal to pet's race damage to monsters. Ultimate Cascade Punch: Attacks a single target 3 times. Each attack deals damage equal to 80% of the pet's physical attack. and deals bonus damage equal to pet's race damage. Ultimate Hunter Strike Ultimate Chainspark: Attacks a single target 3 times. Each attack deals damage equal to 80% of the pet's Magic Attack. And deals bonus damage equal to pet's race damage. SPECIAL SKILLS: Ultimate Soul Press: Stuns a single target, and reduces its physical and magic resistance by 10% for 5 sec. cooldown 120 sec. Manual Cast Ultimate Spirit Shield: Shields up to 6 nearby friendly targets, reducing incoming damage by 30% for 8 sec. Cooldown 180 sec. Ultimate Soul Chain: Freezes up to 6 nearby enemies for 5 sec. Cooldown 150 sec FORTIFY SKILLS: Ultimate Agile Warrior: Increases Dexterity and Vitality by 8% Ultimate Mesomorphism: Increases Pet's Strength and Vitality by 8%. Ultimate Wisdom: Increases Intellect and Vitality by 8%. Ultimate Coalescence: Increases Accuracy by 600 and Physical and agic Attack by 300 plus an additional 10% for 30 sec. AUXILIARY SKILLS: Ultimate Guardian Light Ultimate Blitz Ultimate Reinforcement: Increases the Physical and Magic Attack of up to 6 nearby friendly targets by 8% for 30 sec. Ultimate Burning Vigor: Increases the Critstrike of up to 12 nearby friendly targets by 8% for 30 sec. 90 sec cooldown Ultimate Fountain of Speed: Increses the Accuracy and Evasion of up to 12 nearby friendly targets by 15% for 30 sec. RECOVERY SKILLS: Ultimate Calming Spirit: Pet Recovers 1500 HP and MP every3 sec. for 90 sec. lso increases pet's physical andmagic attack by 1000 for 5 sec. cooldown 120 sec. CURSE SKILLS: Ultimate Thundering Roar Ultimate Slow: Reduces the target's Movement Speed by 50% for 15 sec. Cooldown 60 sec